


Caring for Fry

by LeSeineVirus



Category: Futurama
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Mental Regression, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSeineVirus/pseuds/LeSeineVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a screw up with the professor's invention, Leela has to take care of Fry. At first she isn't happy with it but after a while she finds it hard to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring for Fry

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the movies n final seasons

"For the last time Fry, no" shouted Leela as she got off the Planet Express Ship.

"C'mon Leela, every time I ask you on a date you always say no," whined Fry fallowing her.

Leela turns to him. "That's because you're immature and childish Fry," she spoke.

"Am not," he yells at her stomping his foot.

Leela rolls her eye and sighs, walking away.

"Don't worry, Meatbag. I'm sure you can get some girl to like you," commented Bender slapping Fry on the shoulder.

"You think so Bender?" Fry asked smiling.

"No," laughs Bender as he sits down on the couch.

Fry sighs sitting down as well. What else is new?

Professor Fansworth enters the room. "Good news everyone, I've invented something that'll help people retrieve lost memories." he said with cheer. "But I'll need a test subject to see what affects it has."

"Why not Zoidberg?" asked Hermes.

"Can't find him anywhere besides this time I need a human test subject," replies the Professor.

Bender zaps Fry with a bit of static causing Fry to jump to his feet.

"Thank you for volunteering, Fry" said Fansworth in delight.

"Huh?" Fry cocks his head confused.

***In the Professor's lab***

"This device will be able to retrieve anyone's memories even from infancy," he spoke holding up a ray gun.

"Are you sure this is safe Professor?" asked Leela.

"Oh my yes it's quite safe," he said pulling on a pair of goggles and lifts the ray gun "Now hold still, Fry."

He charges up the ray and fires it, knocking Fry hard into the wall.

"Fry," cries Leela rushing to his side then glares at the professor.

"Oh my, I must have used too much force," laughs Fansworth.

Leela growls as she lifts Fry into her arms and carries him to the couch, laying him down.

Fry slightly opens his eyes and looks a Leela before passing out.

_Is she my mommy?_


End file.
